


the burden will be easy

by wafflelate



Series: Bat & Robin [3]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Alternate Reincarnation, Being Convinced To Commit Treason By Nara Shikako, Gen, Outside POV of Nara Shikako, POV Hatake Kakashi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate
Summary: Bat and Robin go straight from the fight to Kakashi's apartment.





	the burden will be easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepperdoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/gifts).

> > ...let me take you  
Upon my shoulders and carry you with me.  
The burden will be easy. Whatever happens,  
You and I will experience it together,  
Peril or safety, whichever it will be.  
_— Aeneid, II, 694-398._

"That's treason," Kakashi says flatly. 

Robin holds his hand up parallel to the floor and waggles it, flip-flopping his palm in what Kakashi first tries to parse as a new ANBU hand sign slang and then realizes is just the civilian gesture for _well, kinda_. Kakashi wonders where a clan kid like Robin learned it. 

Bat nods her head, a short and curt gesture, and says, "Yes." 

Kakashi stares at her. Like Robin, Bat is wearing her ANBU mask and full gear, standing in Kakashi's apartment well past midnight. Neither of them seem to have a scratch on them, but they've definitely been in a serious fight somewhere in the village limits. They'd arrived at his apartment breathing hard, chests heaving from exertion, every fidgeting movement optimised to loosen tense and sore muscles. 

These are his kohai, younger even than Tenzō. They aren't children — they've been soldiers under his command for more than a year — but that doesn't mean that they're adults. 

"Why did you come to me?" Kakashi looks between them, wondering whose decision it had been. 

They hesitate. Robin looks at Bat and Bat looks at Robin. 

Bat gestures at Robin's mask. "Show him." 

Robin pulls his mask off and becomes Uchiha Shisui. His face doesn't just have the flush of exertion and the sheen of sweat held tight to the skin by ANBU techniques. The left side of his face is dark with blood. His eye socket is obviously empty. 

The room narrows for Kakashi. It narrows so completely he doesn't even notice Bat pulling her own mask off to become Nara Shikako. There's no room for anything at all in the apartment except for the clear, obvious fact that someone has _stolen Shisui's eye_. 

"I got it back, senpai," Shikako says. "I just haven't had time to put it back in." Her tone is... soothing. She's reassuring him. 

Kakashi sucks in a careful breath through his nose and holds it. He becomes abruptly aware that his fists are clenched. That the air around him is heavy with his chakra, killing intent leaking out of him to swamp the room. 

_We need your help to kill Shimura Danzō_, Bat had said when she and Robin had arrived — and Kakashi sees now that it had been bald-faced emotional manipulation for them to arrive masks-on because Shisui certainly hadn't been wearing his mask when his eye was taken. The masks had been a way to remind Kakashi that he's their captain, that they're his responsibility, that he can't abandon them. 

"Do you have a plan?" Kakashi asks Shikako. She always has a plan, and often it's several steps ahead of what he was thinking, coming sideways at some problem Kakashi was planning to run straight through. 

"Not a good one." Shikako swallows. "It kind of went, 'Go to senpai, beg for help, don't die'?" She's trembling almost imperceptibly, he notices now. She's looking at him with her wide eyes and open expression like he's her only hope. She's always trusted him, probably more than she really should. and this is the result: she and Shisui came here instead of going to their clans. They thought he was the best possible choice. They thought going to him was better than going to no one, that the risk was minimal. 

Kakashi says, "We can work with 'don't die'," although he's not sure they actually can. Shimura Danzō is a formidable opponent, stronger than anyone their team has fought before, and the Sandaime is likely to support him unconditionally. 

Still, there are some things worth dying for. Some _people_ worth dying for. 


End file.
